Twins Effect
by Rosejack
Summary: The miracle is true, Saat bintang terbelah dua, keajaiban akan terjadi


Cagar Soteria, Inggison. Pagi itu, seorang gadis cantik sedang berjalan-jalan di sekitar situ. Udara yang sejuk membuatnya ingin berlama-lama di situ. Sekaligus untuk mencari beberapa batu mana untuk ditambahkan ke dalam palunya. Dia sudah menyiapkan cukup banyak manastone yang sudah dimasukkan ke dalam baju dan senjatanya. Dia bersiap untuk meluncur ke dalam aliran angin yang akan membawanya ke depan gerbang Tebing Silentera. Namun saat dia melihat di depan gerbang silentera dia melihat beberapa Asmodian menunggu untuk membunuhnya. Segera dia berlari sekencang-kencangnya namun seorang ranger Asmodian melihatnya dan menyemburkan racun kepadanya. Dia segera diserang oleh asmodian lainya hingga akhirnya dia mati. Dia kembali hidup di Cagar soteria. Kali ini dia akan melalui jalan darat. Dan benar, para Asmodian itu masih berada di sana.

"Astrea, ku mundur dahulu. Biar aku yang menangani mereka" Sebuah suara wanita dari dalam tubuh Astrea.

Dia segera mencari tempat tersembunyi. Tubuhnya perlahan mengeluarkan cahaya biru. Cakar dan bulu dibelakangnya tumbuh dengan cepatnya, kulitnya memucat dan rambutnya yang hitam legam memutih. Astrea berubah menjadi Asterix. Seorang Asmodian. Namun wajah mereka sama, hanya berbeda pada mata mereka. Asterix memiliki mata lebih indah ditambah jika sedang menyala merah.

Mereka berbagi satu tubuh. Awalnya mereka bingung mengapa mereka terlahir seperti ini. Ibu mereka hanya menjawab bahwa Ayah mereka adalah seorang Asmodian namun ibu mereka tidak pernah memberitahukan tentang ayah mereka, dan sebenarnya mereka kembar. Namun seorang priest tinggi Elyos mengetahui tentang itu dan menyihir Ibu mereka agar calon bayi Asmodian itu meninggal. Namun dia gagal, Asterix selamat namun dia terjebak di tubuh kembaranya. Dan mereka beruntung mereka bisa merubah diri menjadi Elyos atau Asmodian kapanpun mereka mau. Bakat yang sangat langka.

Asterix berlari melalui jalan lain agar tidak diketahui para penjaga dan dia sampai ke depan gerbang Silentera. Asterix menghampiri salah satu ranger itu.

"Azphelumbra"

Para Asmodian itu menjawabnya dengan ramah. Asterix menghampiri Ranger itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita masuk saja? Aku yakin banyak Elyos di sana"

"Kau gila, banyak penjaga di sana. Kita bisa mati"

"kenapa? Takut?"

Seorang Gladiator Asmodian berteriak bahwa ada seorang Elyos datang. Namun Asterix menyuruh Asmodian itu pergi. Beruntung mereka masih mendengar kata-kata Asterix dan meninggalkan tempat itu. Segera dia meninggalkan tempat itu dan mencari tempat aman, cahaya biru menyelimutinya dan dia kembali menjadi seorang Elyos. Dia melihat genangan air di tempat yang cukup sepi. Astrea mengeluarkan sebuah cermin, menyentuh tanganya di cermin itu dan seketika bayangan dirinya berubah menjadi bayangan Astrea.

"Kamu berbuat apa? Dimana mereka?" Astrea berbicara kepada roh yang berada di tubuhnya sekarang.

"Tidak, hanya mengatakan sesuatu kepada mereka, sekarang, cepat masuk sebelum mereka datang lagi"

Tanpa basa-basi Astrea langsung berlari menuju Tebing Silentera. Rupanya di sana telah menunggu Altariel, temanya. Mereka terjun dan ikut membantu para Elyos berperang melawan Asmodian di sana. Saat istirahat Astrea bersembunyi di balik tebing yang tersembunyi. Astrea kembali mengambil kacanya dan memanggil Asterix. Tanpa sadar seorang Gladiator Elyos berada di kejauhan melihat Astrea berbicara kepada bayanganya. Dia bermaksud mendekat namun tidak sengaja melihat saat Astrea berubah menjadi Asterix. Asterix pun terkejut melihat dia dan langsung berlari, namun Gladiator itu mengejarnya ke dalam reruntuhan kuil tua. Asterix pun terpaksa melawan Gladiator itu dan terjadilah pertempuran sengit antara mereka berdua, namun Asterix kalah. Tiba-tiba saat Asterix sekarat cahaya biru keluar dari tubuhnya dan Asterix berubah menjadi Astrea. Seketika Gladiator itu berhenti.

"Ada apa ini sebenarnya?" Gladiator itu berjalan mundur.

"Hentikan, jangan bunuh Adikku!" Astrea perlahan-lahan bangun dan menyembuhkan dirinya.

"Siapa kau? Kau ini Elyos atau Asmodian?"

"Dia adikku! Jangan bunuh dia!" Astrea berlari ke arah Gladiator itu dan menampar wajahnya

"Dan jangan sekali-kali mengatakan hal ini kepada siapapun" Astrea mengancam

"baik, aku tidak akan mengatakanya. Namun ada apa sebenarnya? Mengapa kalian..."

"ya, ayah kami Asmodian, dan kami kembar. Memang mengapa?" Astrea memotong kata-katanya

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti. Dan siapa namamu?"Gladiator itu menarik nafas panjang.

"Aku Astrea, dan adikku, Asterix. Kau?"

"Denzel" Jawabnya singkat.

Astrea lalu teleportasi ke Eltnen, benteng di tengah hutan dan pergi ke Air terjun di sekitar situ. Tanganya menyentuh air dan bayanganya berubah menjadi Asterix.

"Astrea, siapa dia? Berani-beraninya dia mengintip kami"

"Tidak, dia tidak sengaja. Dan tenang saja dia sudah berjanji akan merahasiakanya kepada siapapun."

"Namun, jika diperhatikan, dia pria yang menarik" Asterix tersipu saat mengucapkan itu

Astrea hanya tersenyum.

Di lain tempat, Denzel sedang duduk di pinggir tebing dekat Benteng Ilusi Inggison, dia masih memikirkan kejadian saat itu.

"Apakah Aion sudah gila sehingga bisa ada seorang Elyos dan Asmodian, dalam satu tubuh? Namun Asmodian itu manis juga" Dia semakin bingung saat dia tidak boleh memberitahukan Elyos lainya.

Hari itu, Asterix pergi ke Asmodae, mengingat selama ini dia lebih banyak berada di Elysea menjadi Astrea. Suasana di Beluslan saat itu masih sama seperti terakhir kali dia datang. Suasana yang sangat dia rindukan. Salju, dan hewan-hewan. Astrea berjalan menyusuri jalan kecil yang bersalju. Dan dia melihat temanya sedang berbru karnif di sana. Sudah lama sekali.

"Ravena?" Astrea menepuk pundak seorang assasin.

"Akhirnya, seorang Asmodian" Pikirnya sambil tersenyum.

Rupanya Ravena masih mengingatnya. Mereka mengobrol sambil menikmati daging karnif hasil buruan Ravena di rumahnya. Ternyata Ravena sudah menikah dengan seorang Templar dan mempunyai satu anak perempuan yang cantik. Ravena juga sudah tidak berburu Elyos lagi. Asterix diizinkan untuk menginap di rumah Ravena untuk beberapa waktu. Asterix menceritakan kejadian di Tebing Silentera, walau dia berbohong karena tidak menceritakan tentang Astrea.

"Kau menyukai seorang Elyos? Bagaimana caraanya? Apakah itu alasanmu jarang berkunjung?" Ravena terkejut mendengarnya.

"Aku tidak tahu, aku bersembunyi untuk mencoba membunuh seorang Gladiator dari belakang namun dia mengetahuinya dan mengejarku dan kita bertarung, aku sempat melihat wajahnya, dia pria yang menarik" Asterix menunduk, pipinya memerah

Ravena hanya tersenyum. Malam itu, Asterix bermimpi aneh, dia bermimpi didatangi oleh Lord Kaisiniel dan Lord Marchutan dengan Astrea dan Denzel, Lord Kaisiniel mengatakan bahwa Asterix mempunyai kesempatan untuk bersama dengan Denzel, dia bisa menempati tubuh itu selamanya yang berarti, mengorbankan Astrea. Dia mengatakan, jika Asterix menyetujuinya, dia harus datang ke Akademi Kaisiniel lusa. Asterix terbangun dan kabur ke hutan tanpa sepengetahuan Ravena dan yang lainya. Dia mencari sumber air terdekat dan memanggil Astrea. Astrea mengatakan bahwa dia memiliki mimpi yang sama.

Tiba-tiba dari arah belakang terdengar suara, suara langkah kaki yang banyak. Asterix berlari ke sumber suara itu. Astaga ternyata pasukan Elyos, mereka akan menyerang Beluslan, dan ternyata salah satu pasukan itu adalah, Denzel. Masalah baru. Asterix segera berubah menjadi Astrea dan segera mendatangi ketua pasukan itu. Denzel terkejut melihat Astrea di sana dan mendatanginya.

"Astrea, sedang apa kau di sini? Kau, kau tidak aman di sini"

"Namun akan semakin tidak aman jika pasukanmu menyerang Beluslan, kau tahu, Asterix"

"Maafkan aku tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku hanya seorang tentara biasa, aku tida bisa melaporkan hal ini kepada Brigadir Esgaron, apakah aku harus memberitahukan..."

Astrea menggelengkan kepalanya "Jangan, asal kau tahu, kami harus pergi ke Akademi Kaisiniel besok, ini menyangkut nyawa kami. Dan kami tidak bisa berperang selama kami harus pergi ke Sanctum dengan selamat, cobalah , tolonglah, Denzel" Kristal bening mengalir di pipi Astrea

Denzel mengangguk dan mendatangi Brigadir Esgaron, Astrea sempat mendengar saat Brigadir itu menertawainya dan menganggap perkataan Denzel hanya satu lelucon. Mendengar hal itu tiba-tiba tubuh Astrea berubah menjdai Asterix, tanpa persetujuan Astrea. Asterix segera berlari ke arah Brigadir itu. Segera pasukan Elyos itu mengepungnya.

"Esgaron, kau tidak bisa melakukan itu kepada kami. Asal kau tahu, kau tidak bisa menyerang kami tiba-tiba, jika kau menyerang kami, satu Elyos akan mati. Bangsa kalian!"

Brigadir Esgaron berdiri di depanya "Apa maksudmu, burung kecil? Kau ini hanya anak kecil dan kau tidak bisa menculik satu dari kami"

"Benarkah?" Asterix segera mengambil satu bak penuh air dan menyentuhkan jarinya ke Air, segera bayanganya berubah menjadi Astrea.

"Jika kau menyerang kami, gadis ini akan mati!"

"Huh, bagaimana bisa sayang, bahkan gadis itu tidak ada di sini"

Asterix berubah wujud menjadi Astrea saat itu juga di depan legion itu dan merubah diri kembali menjadi Asterix. Mereka sangat terkejut melihat itu. Namun Brigadir Esgaron tetap keras kepala, dia tetap ingin menyerang Beluslan, dan Astrea disekap di kemah legion itu.

Keesokan harinya saat fajar belum menampakkan dirinya, seseorang misterius masuk ke dalam tenpat Asterix disekap, melepaskan ikatan itu dan membawa Asterix ke tengah hutan saat gadis itu tertidur dan pergi sebelum dia terbangun. Asterix mendengar langkah kaki sekelompok orang menuju ke arahnya. Asterix membangunkan badanya walaupun dia masih lemas. Ternyata teman-temanya dari legionya yang dulu mengetahui keberadaanya.

"Syukurlah kau selamat" Ravena memeluknya erat

Seorang Cleric menyembuhkanya dan dia bergabung dengan teman-temanya. Asterix mengatakan bahwa satu legiun akan menyerang Beluslan hari ini, namun mereka mengatakan bahwa mereka sudah mengetahuinya bahkan mereka akan menahan para Elyos itu. Langkah kaki dan suara teriakan, rupanya legiun Elyos itu sudah memulai penyerangan. Mereka berlari ke arah suara itu dan ternyata benar, mereka menghancurkan sebuah desa kecil.

Namun salah seorang Elyos melihatnya dan segera menyerang mereka. Saatnya peperangan. Mereka saling melukai, sepertinya kali ini Elyos lebih kuat dari mereka, satu dari para Asmodian memanggil temanya dengan Bahasa Asmodian dan para Asmodian berdatangan. Namun seorang Gladitor menarik tangan Asterix menjauh dari keributan itu, Denzel menarik tangan Asterix dan mereka berlari ke arah hutan, rupanya seorang Assasin Asmodian muncul dari belakang Denzel dan berusaha menusuk jantungnya namun Denzel berhasil menghindar, Denzelpun menebaskan pedangnya ke arah Assasin itu namun Assasin itu lebih cepat dan berhasil melukai lengan Denzel.

"Lari Asterix! Aku akan menyusulmu" Denzel berteriak dalam kesakitan.

Asterix lari ke tengah hutan dan berubah wujud menjadi Astrea lalu kembali ke tempat Denzel. Rupanya assasin itu masih berusaha melukainya. Astrea menyembuhkan Denzel dari jauh dan memukulkan palunya ke kepala Assasin itu, darah mengalir dari kepala Asmodian itu. Denzel bangun dan menyerang Assasin itu. Astrea merapal mantra dan petir besar datang menyambar Assasin itu, rupanya Assasin itu masih bangun dan dia menyerang Astrea, Astrea menghalau serangan itu menggunakan tamengnya dan merapal mantra berkali-kali dan petir pun datang menyambar tubuh assasin itu hingga Assasin itu jatuh ke tanah.

Denzel menarik tangan Astrea dan lari ke hutan. Denzel memberikan sebuah gulungan. Astrea membaca isi gulungan itu dan mereka sampai di Sanctum. Mereka pun sampai ke Akademi Kaisiniel. Ssebuah cahaya mendatangi mereka dan berubah wujud menjadi wanita bersayap putih yang sangat cantik.

"Bagaimana keputusanmu, Astrea?"

Astrea hanya terdiam. Lady Ariel lalu menepuk pundaknya dan menarik sebuah roh keluar, Roh Asterix.

"Bagaimana keputusanmu Asterix?"

Asterix memandang Astrea dengan tatapan sedih. Astrea menarik nafas panjang. Jika Asterix menerimanya,dia tidak perlu berubah wujud lagi namun dia akan kehilangan sahabat terbaiknya. Astrea pun menatap ke arah Lady Siel dan mengangguk. Asterix sangat terkejut.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan ini, Astrea. aku bisa melupakanya. Lady Siel, tidak bisakah anda membuatkan satu tubuh untuk satu dari kami?" kristal bening mengalir deras dari mata Asmodian itu.

Lady Siel menggelengkan kepalanya "Maafkan aku, namun Astrea yang memintanya"

Asterix berlari ke arah Astrea dan memeluk Astrea erat. Pelukanya yang pertama, dan terakhir. Astrea masih sempat berbisik kepada Asterix.

"Maafkan aku namun kau akan lebih bahagia tanpaku. Aion akan memberikanku tempat yang baik untukku" Air mata mengalir dari mata kedua gadis itu.

"Baiklah jika itu keputusanmu, kau akan menjadi kakakku, selamanya" Asterix melepaskan pelukanya.

Lady Siel tersenyum. Dia mengeluarkan cahaya ke Astrea dan Asterix. Tubuh Astrea tidak berubah, tetap seorang Elyos, namun dia adalah Asterix, dia adalah Elyos sekarang. Roh Astrea keluar dan tersenyum kepada Asterix dan Lady Siel membukakan sebuah lubang Teleportasi. Seorang pria Asmodian keluar dari situ. Lady Siel tersenyum kepada mereka.

"Ayah?" Asterix dan Astrea mendatangi sosok pria itu.

"Kau tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik anakku"

Mereka memeluk Pria itu penuh haru. Denzel hanya terdiam dan menitikkan air mata. Pria itu mendatangi denzel dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Jagalah Anakku"

Denzel tersenyum. Pria itu mengulurkan tanganya dan disambut oleh Astrea. Dan mereka masuk dan menghilang ke dalam lubang teleportasi itu. Lady Siel tersenyum dan menghilang. Asterix jatuh dan pandanganya gelap.

Asterix membuka matanya." Terang sekali. Ini, Sanctum?"

Asterix melangkah ke arah jendela dan membukanya ternyata benar dia ada di Sanctum. Asterix melangkah ke arah cermin besar yang terpasang di dinding. Ternyata ini bukan mimpi. Asterix menyentuh cermin itu dan Asterix, tidak ada yang berubah. Dia adalah Elyos dan Astrea, dia sudah pergi. Air mata mengalir ke pipinya, namun dia segera menghapus air matanya. Dia segera berpakaian dan melangkah keluar.

"Awal yang baru, dimulai hari inii"


End file.
